The present invention relates to a control system suitable for making a computer program in a vehicle engine control unit match the engine, chassis and driving environment and for adaptive correction thereof in accordance with secular or environmental variations of the vehicle, or more in particular to an adaptive control system suitably capable of controlling the engine under different control conditions and under the transitions among the control conditions.
The sole function of conventional program of engine control systems has been, as described in "Systems and Control", Vol. 24, No. 5, pp. 306 to 312, to supply a fuel injector and an ignition timing control unit, periodically with the results of calculations based on new observation data. In these systems, the idle engine speed control has been the only independent functional program.
These prior art control systems are based on the observation values at respective time points for control of a vehicle engine, but includes no means for evaluating the engine control conditions with the passage of time or no means for categorizing the engine conditions while the engine is running. As a result, the controllability, and hence the riding quality or drivability in the transition say, "from acceleration to deceleration" is accompanied by a problem. Also, it takes a long time to make a control program developed for a predetermined engine control model to match the engine in a vehicle.